


Dos apellidos

by YukkiteruTaisho9



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Married Life, Multi, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiteruTaisho9/pseuds/YukkiteruTaisho9
Summary: Kohaku tenía dos apellidos, en realidad.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 1





	Dos apellidos

Kohaku tenía dos apellidos, en realidad. Algo extraño para muchos, especialmente en esta era donde los apellidos se habían dejado de lado y también, dónde quiénes todavía querían conservarlos y dárselos a sus parejas.

Y es que, resultaba curioso para algunos que uno de los miembros de la fuerza del Imperio de la ciencia, terminara usando los apellidos de sus dos esposos.

Que eso también, era hasta el día de hoy, un tema todavía no aclarado (aunque dudaban que alguno de los tres dijera algo al respecto). Y motivo de cotilleo o morbo.

Pero el punto era que, ella ya no era más _Kohaku_. Sino, _Kohaku Ishigami Asagiri_.

Y no era que ella quisiera hacer alarde de esto o colgarse de la fama de sus esposos. Es sólo que...

A veces le parecía irreal tener a alguien que amaba (a dos, en realidad), y tener un apellido.

Y cuando se repetía a sí misma su situación actual o los miraba, su rostro comenzaba a arder.

Y cuando Senku o Gen le preguntaban si ella estaba bien, ella solamente asentía apartando la mirada.

Con una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios, y una creciente emoción en su pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un gusto grande por las OT3... Y también quiero algo que se salga del margen Senku x Kohaku.  
> Así que, yo amaré siempre a este trío.


End file.
